Life Is Strange: Apocalypse Bay Episode 3
by 0ChloePrice0
Summary: The exciting third episode is here yay! stay tuned for more adventures of Max and Chloe! And I won't be detailing the episode so your gonna have to find out when you reads it : P


Life Is Strange

Episode Three

Apocalypse Bay

I slowly woke up as I noticed Chloe over me.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Chloe said as I would smile and get up shaking my head.

"Ugh...what time is it?" I said as Chloe would look at her clock.

"It is time for my moms world famous breakfast is what time it is." Chloe exclaimed getting up out of bed and racing over to her dresser to pick out a clean shirt.

"Yo Max...how about picking out some of Rachels gear? It's just in my closet." Chloe said as I got up.

"I don't know Chloe...I don't really know if that would be...treading on some kind of...you know...issue?" I said as Chloe would take my hands.

"Duh! I'm fine with you wearing her outfits, I bet you'd even look cute in them!" Chloe said taking her shirt off and tossing it on the floor as she would slip on a clean shirt.

"Okay." I said going over to the closet and picking out an outfit and slipping it on.

"Oh...god...you look...like..." Chloe said sitting down as I would begin to take the shirt off only for Chloe to stop me.

"No...wear it...it's yours." Chloe said as I would sit beside her.

"I'll never compare to her huh?" I said as Chloe would turn to me.

"Fuck...why the hell am I like this? I have a beautiful girl here and I keep thinking about Rachel...why can't I just accept the fact that she's gone and your here and just let it be?" Chloe said laying down on the bed and placing her hands on her face.

"It's good your holding on to her...I bet you two had alot of great memories together...It's my fault for being away for five years...in all that time the only person on my mind was you." I said as Chloe would look at me.

"You cereal?" Chloe said as I would snap my neck to her.

"Woah...you just said cereal? The world really is ending." I said laughing as Chloe would take a pillow and hit me with it.

"Yeah yeah Caulfield, whatever." Chloe teased as I would gesture to the door.

"Up for the Two Whales?" I said as Chloe would nod.

"As long as you don't have another one of your visions again...you kind of scared the customers with that bit yesterday." Chloe said as I would hold my head and sigh.

"Sorry Chloe...I just black out and have these visions, I don't know when or where they will strike but they always do...and it's getting hella weird." I said as Chloe would grow wide eyed.

"Did you just say hella? I think I'm a good bad influence on you." She said as I would laugh.

"I've been saying hella around you ever since we met." I said as Chloe would laugh.

"Sorry...must have been preoccupied with other things." Chloe said as we both left the house.

We entered the Two Whales and took a seat as Chloe would look out the window and sigh.

"What's wrong Chloe?" I said as Chloe would turn to me.

"These last few days have been hella weird...I mean first the snowfall and now the ramped up security at Blackwell? And the Vortex party being cancelled? This almost feels like the end of the world." Chloe said as Joyce would walk over to us.

"Well glad to see you two finally up for once, now what would you girls like to grub on?" Joyce said as I would smile.

"A coffee...and some of your famous bacon and eggs ." I said as Chloe would order the same.

"Coming right up dears." She said walking back behind the counter as I would get up and walk over to the jukebox.

"Yo Max! See if they still have that song." Chloe said as I would search only to find the song that had been there before was now gone.

"No dice Chloe, the song must have gotten thrown out." I said as Chloe would get out of her seat and walk over to me.

"Are you fucking kidding me here?" Chloe said pressing the buttons and sighing.

"That was the only song I ever chose whenever I would came here." Chloe said throwing up her hands and sitting back down at the table as I would join her.

"Thing's are changing Chloe...I guess we just need to get with the times." I said as Chloe would sip her coffee.

"Screw the changing times Max! We're the only ones who haven't changed in this hell hole...if I just had the money...we would be out of here so fast! We could go anywhere you wanted...just me and you." Chloe said as I would smile at the thought as Joyce would walk over and place the plates down next to us.

"So what do you two have planned for today?" Joyce said as I would eat a peice of bacon.

"I'm planning on going back to Blackwell for my classes." I said as Chloe would lean back and smile.

"American Rust for me." Chloe said as Joyce would give a stern look to Chloe.

"Now you know I don't like you going there Chloe, and besides that place is dangerous." Joyce said as Chloe would brush it off.

"Mom I'll be fine! And besides...I need to get some thing's." Chloe said looking over to see one of her mothers dissaproving faces.

"You are not going there young lady." Joyce said as Chloe would roll her eyes.

"Mom! I'm no longer a kid! And besides...I'll have Max with me." Chloe said as Joyce would stand her ground.

"No means no Chloe, I am done talking about this, now go eat your breakfast." Joyce said leaving us a Chloe would sigh and push around her bacon.

"I'm going to American Rust...I still need to get some thing's me and Rachel left behind." Chloe said as I would fold my arms.

"But your mom told you not to go there." I said as Chloe would finish her breakfast and get up.

"So? You gonna go rat on me?" Chloe said as I would sigh and get up as well.

"Chloe no...I would never do that to you...but I think your moms right Chloe, that place is dangerous and we shouldn't be going there." I said as Chloe would glare at me.

"Fine then...be a rat...I'm out of here." Chloe said leaving the diner as I would run after her.

"Chloe wait!" I yelled getting in the truck as Chloe would look at me.

"Finished playing rat huh? Chloe said as I would shake my head.

"Chloe...I didn't say anything, and besides you left in a hurry and I followed along...didn't even have time to say goodbye to Joyce." I said as Chloe would pull out of the diner and begin driving in the direction of American Rust.

"Fine then...all is good and we can get in and get my stuff and then drop you off at Blackwell." Chloe said as I would look out the window.

"You know me and Rachel had a favorite spot in American Rust...she really was my angel, I would have done anything for me and her to just leave this shit hole...she was my life and my world."  
Chloe said as I would brush away a tear.

"I would trade anyone here for a chance to see her again...I would see this place burn for a chance to hold her again...fuck I would let this storm tear apart Arcadia Bay for a chance to kiss her again...she has my heart and NOONE will ever take that away...and that includes yo-" She said turning to me only to realize what she had been doing as she stopped the truck near American Rust.

"God no...what the hell am I doing?" Chloe said holding her face with her hands as I would turn to look at her.

"I keep doing this...I'm never going to learn am I?" Chloe said as I moved over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry about what I said...your important to me Max and what do I do? I put you down...I keep thinking about her, I keep thinking that this is a dream and when I wake up she will be there with me like all those times but...she's not...and your here and you've...you've been nothing but loving and nice and sweet and I don't deserve you." Chloe added as I would hug her tight.

"Chloe...you mean more to me than anything...but I know that Rachel meant so much more to you and...I don't think I will ever compare to her." I said as Chloe would hold me.

"That's not true...you mean hella more to me by being here...we're together and that is all that matters, Rachel is in the past...what we once had I will always treasure but you? You mean alot more to me now...your my girlfriend and I would never change that." Chloe said holding me as I would kiss her cheek.

"Like I said before Chloe, I just want to see you happy." I said as we broke the embrace.

"I am Max...and now I know what I must do." Chloe said entering American rust and getting out of the truck as I would follow her to the spot where Chloe and Rachel would hang out.

"Start a fire...it's time to move forward with my life." Chloe said as I would nod and start a fire at the small bon fire spot as Chloe would take all of Rachels things and throw them in.

"I have you now Max...that is all I will ever need." Chloe said as I would walk over and hold her hand as we would look at the fire together.

Chloe pulled her truck up at the entrance of Blackwell as we shared a kiss before I got out only to be met with a security officer.

"Student ID please." The security officer said as I would show him my ID.

"Good, right this way ma'am." The officer said as Chloe would call out.

"Yo Max! I'm picking your boney white ass up later okay?" Chloe yelled as I would nod and wave before going into the school only to see the halls littered with guards and officers as I was escorted to my class.

"It feels so much different without ." I said walking over to my seat as the students around me continued chatting and taking pictures.

"Max." Victoria said waving over to me as I would get up and walk to her.

"Hey Victoria." I said as she would open her bag and pull out a state of the art fully digital pro camera.

"Here, this is for you...I hope you do great thing's at Blackwell...like usual." Victoria said as my eyes would grow wide holding the camera.

"wowser...thank you so much Victoria, you didn't have to do this." I said as Victoria would wave a hand.

"Come on Max...we're in this together." Victoria said as I would nod and take my seat as the teacher would walk into the classroom and quiet everyone down.

"I'm and welcome to Photography class, I would ask that if you are not in my class to please leave." said as a couple of students left the room.

"I will be taking over from so if you would please open your books to the last chap-" She began only to hear a blaring loud siren go off.

"What is going on?" I said as the students all gathered around the window while talking to each other.

"Please! Students! Get back in your seats!" said as a security officer entered the room.

"This is an emergancy! everyone is to form a single file line and leave the building, there has been an alert to leave Arcadia Bay!" The officer said as I would turn to the officer.

"This isn't right...what the hell is going on?" I thought as we all left the building as Chloe would rush up to me.

"We need to get out now!" Chloe said as I would shake my head.

"Why?" I said as Chloe would take my hand.

"Because of that!" Chloe said pointing to a storm out in the distance as I would fall back.

"No...no this is all wrong! The storm is supposed to come Friday...not today!" I said as Chloe would rush me to her truck.

"Well the storm is coming...and is expected to hit soon." Chloe said as she got me into the truck and got in herself.

"Don't you see Chloe? I've destroyed time! I went against fate and now this is happening!" I said holding my head in my hands as we drove off.

"I remember the lighthouse...I remember seeing the storm and pleading with you that I couldn't make that choice...I didn't want to lose you to that asshole Nathon." I said as Chloe would look at me.

"What was supposed to happen?" She said as I would uncup my hands from my face.

"You were supposed to die in that bathroom Chloe!" I said as Chloe would shake her head.

"Maybe I was meant to die." Chloe said as I would slam my fist against the door.

"NO! NO MORE DEATH! NO MORE DESTRUCTION! NO MORE FUCKING POWERS!" I screamed as Chloe would hold my hand as I would begin to cry.

"Damn it this is my fault...DAMNIT!" Chloe said slamming a fist on the wheel as we would drive past the Two Whales diner as the Alarm continued to blare and a voice would come through.

"Attention residents of Arcadia bay, this is an emergancy alert! Everyone is to evacuate Arcadia Bay! I repeat everyone is to evacuate Arcadia Bay!"

"That's what the fuck we're doing." Chloe said as we headed to the lighthouse.

"This is my fault...if I had just let fate be...none of this would have happened." I said as we both got to the trail and exited the truck.

"This is not your fault!" Chloe said as we ran up to the lighthouse and looked at the storm that was raging as heavy rain hit us head on.

"This is my storm Chloe! I caused this! I'll only keep failing over and over to save everyone!" I said as Chloe would march up to me and spin me around.

"You see that? That's people leaving Arcadia Bay! Your a fucking hero no matter what anyone says! You didn't ask for these powers I know...whatever fucked up destiny you have...just know that I am here...and we can face this together!" Chloe said as I would take out the camera Victoria gave me and looked at it.

"I just hope I can save everyone." I said looking at my camera only for a bright flash to strike me.

"Ugh...w...where am I?" I said only to hear that dreaded voice.

"Ah now Max has taken as you cool kids would say...a selfie." Jefferson said as my face would grow pale as I would look up only to be back at the classroom with my old camera beside me.

"No...no no no no no." I said holding my head as I would grow angry while the other students would look at me.

"Well ?" Jefferson would say as I got up and looked at him.

"Why don't you tell your fucking subjects in your dark room? Oh wait...their all dead." I said taking the camera and throwing it at his face as he would go down.

"You took Rachel Amber and other girls and drugged them for your own amusment...now I'm going to end all of that." I said getting on him and choking him only for him to throw me at a nearby table.

"Max...Max...your not an everyday hero...your an everyday corpse." Jefferson said taking a needle out as I would scratch his face causing his grip to loosen as I would scramble for the door.

"You fucking whore!" Jefferson said getting up and walking over to me as he would kick my stomach hard.

"You never listened in my classes, you were always in the back taking those fucking selfies! Well let's take a look outside shall we?" He said grabbing my hair and dragging me to the window as the storm began to tear everything apart.

"Isn't it beautiful Max? Doesn't it just beg for a photo? You could have won...but you decided to save your punk girlfriend instead of work...it's a shame really." He said letting me go as I spun around only to see him hold a gun to my head.

"So much wasted potential." He said shooting me as I would fall to the floor only to get up and scream causing Chloe to look over and almost lose control of the truck.

"Shit Max! Do not scare a girl when she's driving in these conditions!" Chloe said as I looked around to find we were a long way from the storm.

"Sorry Chloe...I blacked out and was back at school...and Jefferson was there and I threw my camera at him and just started choking him until he threw me into a table and ...the last thing I remember is him shooting me in the head with a gun." I said as we stopped at a nearby gas station.

"He's an asshole...but I wonder why your dreaming about him?" Chloe said as I would shake my head.

"I have no idea Chloe...but these...these dreams need to stop." I said rubbing my eyes as Chloe would exit the truck and look out to the storm.

"Well I guess Blackwell is toast." Chloe said as I would get out and go over to her.

"Please Chloe...don't even joke about this." I said as Chloe would look at me and sigh.

"Your right...sorry Max." Chloe said holding my hand.

"I just wish...I just wish I could have saved the town." I said looking down defeated as Chloe would hold my head up.

"Listen Max...the town can be rebuilt...and it will! But you saved so many lives today...we all would have died if it wasn't for you." Chloe said as I took my hand away from hers.

"I know that okay? I know...but what if another storm comes? Or a earthquake? Or hell maybe even a huge tidal wave that engulfs the town?" I said as Chloe would shrug.

"Be a good excuse to bring my bikini." Chloe would say as I would hold my head.

"What's to say this isn't the end? What if more and more thing's happen and I would be better off dead?" I said as Chloe would grab me and hug me.

"No fucking way! I'm not losing you so don't even fucking say that!" Chloe yelled as I would cry.

I'm cursed Chloe! I brought this storm to us and this has happened before...and I don't know what to do." I said burying my face in Chloe's chest.

"Your amazing Max...just look what you did! You saved everyone from dying and you've been an amazing friend...and an amazing girlfriend." Chloe said holding my head up and kissing me.

"I know...but maybe it's time for me to leave Arcadia Bay...for good." I said as Chloe would nod.

"Once everything's over...we'll leave, just me and you...we will take one last look and just go." Chloe said as I would wipe my eyes.

"I don't want you hurt Chloe...I need to go by myself..." I said as Chloe would shake her head.

"I've been with you through everything...I'm not giving you up now or ever! You are not getting rid of me you hear me?" Chloe said as we both would look on as Arcadia Bay was ripped apart while people were pointing and screaming.

"Let's go inside." Chloe said as we both went inside the store in an attempt to get dry.

"Arcadia Bay...is gone." I said folding my arms and walking around the store as Chloe would walk with me.

"We're alive...thanks to you." Chloe said taking a bag of candy and handing it to me.

Just then the store door opened to reveal Victoria as she would run over to me and hug me.

"Oh my god Max I am so glad your okay." Victoria said as I would nod.

"I'm glad to see you safe as well Victoria." I said as she would smile.

"Max here was the one who warned David about the storm and everything...that's how he knew to alert everyone and get them all out of Arcadia Bay." Chloe said as Victoria smiled wider.

"Oh my god! Max your a hero!" Victoria said as I would sigh.

"Sorry...I don't really feel like a hero at all." I said looking out the window as Victoria would hold my hand.

"Are you crazy Max? You saved everyone! We would all be dead if it wasn't for you and Chloe." Victoria said as the door opened up revealing Nathon.

"Fuck." Chloe said as Nathon would walk over to me.

"Max...sorry about...everything, I've been a complete and total idiot...and I didn't mean those thing's I said." He said causing me to tilt my head until I pulled out my phone and noticed alot of texts from Nathon and my parents and Warren.

"It's okay Nathon." I said as Chloe Walked up to Nathon.

"Like how you fucking killed Rachel huh?" Chloe said as Nathon would shake his head and back up.

"I didn't mean to hurt her...I was being drugged and...I didn't know what I was doing." He said as Chloe started to attack him causing me to rewind time...only to start coughing up blood as I would fall to the ground as Chloe would quickly bend down and pick me up.

"God no! Please Max!" Chloe cried as I felt my whole body fast forward and reverse only to stop causing my eyes to bleed.

"MAX!" Nathon and Victoria said helping me up as my vision began to fade out.

"P...Ple...d...dnt...fight." I tried and failed to say only to black out.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a room full of odd clocks as I would shake my head.

"What did Nathon say? He was drugged? That can't be right though...unless Jefferson had him by a leash, but where am I?" I said opening my eyes wider as I found myself floating among clocks of every shape and size.

"Wowsers...someone must have a time fetish." I said floating over to a nearby clock and picking it up as I would examine it only for the clock to break in my hands.

"Great visual for me fucking up time huh?" I said sighing as I continued floating.

"I hella messed everything up, and for what? To save everyone? So that everyone can live? Was I being selfish?" I said passing the clocks and closing my eyes only to feel a sharp pain as I would open my eyes and find myself in Chloe's truck.

"W...Wha?" I said getting up as Chloe would turn to me and hug me.

"Damnit Max! I thought I lost you." Chloe said in between sobs as I would hug her back.

"What...What happened?" I said looking around to see the clouds break as the sun would shine brightly.

"Your eyes and mouth began bleeding and I rushed you in the truck and tried starting the engine...but it wouldn't go and I was panicking and... and..." Chloe said kissing my face as I would push away.

"Chloe...I'm fine...I just need some air." I said rolling down a window as Chloe would look at me.

"You...were glowing." Chloe said as I would turn to her.

"I...was glowing?" I said as she would nod.

"It freaked Victoria and Nathon out...and I thought...I thought you were going to die..." Chloe added as I would hold my head.

"I...was in some room with alot of clocks...and I picked one up and it broke in my hands...and then I floated until I woke up." I said as Chloe would lean back in her seat.

"I need to get high for this." Chloe said as I would laugh.

"Don't you ever...do that again...I thought I had lost you." Chloe said as I would hug her.

"Come on Chloe...let's go somewhere and get high." I said as Chloe would kick the door.

"Can't...trucks dead, see?" Chloe said turning the ignition to find it suddenly turn on.

"And now it starts? This day keeps getting hella strange." Chloe said as I would lean back in the seat.

"Tell me about it." I said as we would leave the gas station and head to a nearby park.

As we got to the park, Chloe exited the truck and opened up my side to help me out.

"Thanks Chloe...my eyesight is normal now." I said as Chloe would breath a sigh.

"Thank god...was beginning to think you went blind." Chloe said as we walked to a nearby table and sat down.

"Would take alot more for me to become blind." I said as Chloe took out a joint.

"You mean seeing something gross?" Chloe joked as I would laugh and look up into the sky.

"Like David naked." I said as Chloe would begin coughing hard.

"That's fucking sick Max!" Chloe said as I would laugh hard.

"You did say he had a tiny tool." I said as Chloe would look at me.

"In another fucking timeline! but...he does have a tiny tool...plus his new truck is the biggest dick in all Arcadia Bay." Chloe would say as I rubbed my eyes.

"Arcadia Bay is gone now...where do we go from here?" I said as Chloe would take a drag.

"No idea Max a million...but wherever it is we do go...it better have free booze and strippers...okay forget strippers, I mean your good with a pole right?" Chloe said winking as I would blush.

"I don't know...you wouldn't want to see my pale boney butt." I teased as Chloe would laugh.

"You saw me naked so it's only fair." Chloe teased as she nudged me with her elbow.

"And where are we going to sleep for the night anyway?" I said as Chloe would shrug.

"A motel?" Chloe suggested as I would shrug.

"Sure...if you have the money for the night." I said as Chloe would reach in her pocket to pull out seventy three cents.

"Was living large in Arcadia Bay...until it got destroyed...now we're pretty much living large with seventy three cents to our name." Chloe said as I would sigh.

"Maybe Joyce and David have some money." I said as Chloe would slap her head.

"Maybe...we can always find where they are and ask." Chloe said getting up and stamping out her joint as I would get up and follow her to the truck.

"Do you ever think Arcadia Bay will ever be rebuilt?" I said getting in the truck as Chloe would shrug.

"Don't know, maybe the prescotts will turn the place into a five star tourist attraction and kick all of us out." Chloe said as we would drive around only to spot Davids truck at the gas station.

"Well hopefully they have some money or we're screwed for the night." Chloe said as we exited the truck only for Joyce to run up and hug us.

"Oh my god Max! Your a hero!" Joyce said as I would shrug.

"I kind of don't feel like one to be honest." I said as Joyce would shake her head.

"Nonsense Max! You saved everyone in Arcadia Bay, and plus the other cities have already been warned about the storm, if it wasn't for you..." Joyce said wiping her eyes as I would hug her.

"Max...on behalf of not only the security force in Blackwell...but also the police and even myself...we thank for for warning me about this storm...you've saved so many lives today." David said as Chloe would hug me.

"See Max? You helped save so many people...I'm so proud of you." Chloe said as I would wipe my eyes.

"Where are we going to stay though?" I asked as Joyce would reach into her pocket.

"I have some cash that we can bunk in a hotel for tonight." Hoyce said as Chloe would roll her eyes.

"Great! Can't even get time with my girl-" Chloe said only to break off as she held her mouth.

"Your girl what?" Joyce said as Chloe would laugh.

"My...girl pal! You know...like being friends and like hanging out in a room...watching movies and like...stuff." Chloe said as I would nod.

"Yeah! We are best girl pals...and it's like a real bummer we don't get a room together so we wont disturb you with movies...and...stuff." I added as Chloe would place a thumb against her chin.

"And I'm betting after all this that you and my step...father would want to connect better...alone...without us kids." Chloe said as David would open his wallet.

"Well we could let them have one room while we bunk in the one beside them." David said as Joyce would shrug.

"Why not?" Joyce said as we both nodded.

The hotel was fully packed, but they did have two rooms free as we took the top room while Joyce and David took the bottom one.

"Finally! clean fucking beds!" Chloe said diving on a bed and turning over to look at me.

"Max! Get that boney cute butt in bed with me! And yes...that is a proposition!" Chloe added as I put my bag down and got in bed with Chloe who held me in her arms.

"So Max Lax...what do you want to do?" Chloe asked as I began to think.

"I don't know Chloe...watch TV?" I said as Chloe would roll her eyes.

"The poptart is being boring again." Chloe teased lifting my shirt up and blowing into my belly as I would laugh.

"Chloe! That tickles." I giggled as Chloe would look into my eyes.

"Let's just order out and play a mov...fuck! My Bladerunner DVD is probably gone by now!" Chloe said turning over and sighing.

"I know how much you loved Bladerunner." I said as Chloe turned to me.

"It inspired my blue hair...and god the directors cut was so amazing." Chloe said as I would lay back and look up at the ceiling.

"Yeah...I bet." I said turning over to my side and closing my eyes only to feel Chloe kissing my neck.

"Chloe wait." I said getting up as Chloe would get up as well.

"Wait for what? here we are...in a hotel room...alone...and I promise I am only kissing, I would never go all the way on the first date...like I did with...so many guys." Chloe said as I would turn my head to her.

"You slept with guys?" I said as she nodded.

"Boy toy phase...different boy for a different day, they usally kept me stocked and I would provide the entertainment...and then fuck them...I have alot of condoms in one of my jackets...though I'm done with that part of my life now...it's just us for now on." Chloe said as I would sigh.

"Chloe...you could have gotten hurt, or worse." I said as Chloe would hold her face.

"I know Joyce, I was careful...though had a guy try to slip off the condom while we were going at it...I kicked him in the dick." She said as I looked at her.

"In the dick?" I said as she turned away.

"Right...in...the dick." She said as I would get up and peek behind the curtain to see the night sky.

"I'll miss Blackwell...even though it was a pain for me to keep focus...it was still nice you know." I said as Chloe would get up and hug me.

"I know Max...hopefully it will all be remade...better then it once was." Chloe said as we both looked out the window as music would begin playing.

Over in the other room Joyce and David were watching a romantic movie and snuggled up together while eating bags of chips, the residents of Arcadia Bay either stayed in motels or hotels or visited their family or just spednt the night in the park while Victoria was busy calling numbers, Nathon was by himself as he would look at the bottle of pills he had on him only to throw them away and look out over the ocean, and as the moon clung to the night sky a distant engine began to turn on.

"It's time...time you learned my old expression in life." The dark figure said as a light shined on him revealing him to be Jefferson.

"Always take the shot." He said as he drove away into the night, his destination unclear...but it didn't look good one bit.

On the next Life Is Strange

"Max...so good to finally have you here." Jefferson said as I would try to get free only to fail.

"Don't kill me please!" I cried as Jefferson would walk over to me smiling.

"Your going to stay here forever." He said holding up a needle.


End file.
